Golden Lights Can Change The World
by Psychic Moon
Summary: It as, usual, started with a kiss. Now watch as this new couple explores their new found love. Features Harry/Hermione  Harmony  soul bond, Manipulative!Dumbles, Evil!Molly,Obsessed!Ginny, and Jelous!Ron. All that fun stuff. Rating may go up. R/R! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Lights Can Change The World**

**Chapter 1**: Mindless ramblings of a new author and Great glowing lights!

* * *

><p>AN Before I begin, I would like to day a few things. First, this is my first posted story, so try to take it easy and help me out. I'll try as hard as I can to make this worth your time. This story features one of my favorite pairings in fiction overall. The other being Jake and Neytiri from Avatar, but that is for another time. Anyway, this is a Harry/Hermione soul bond fic, and it will be pretty fast paced. I don't like beating around the bush too much. It starts off right after the rescue of Sirius, and goes from there. (Sirius doesn't die, because he is one of my favorite characters.)Evil!Greedy!Molly, Obsessed!Ginny, and Jelous!Ron. Manipluative!Dumbles. All those fun things. And before I forget, I do not own any of the Potter universe, nor is my name J.K. Rowling. I am simply playing in the sandbox. No money gained either :( Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We did it!" yelled Harry as he wrapped his best friend, Hermione, in a massive hug. "Y-yes we did." Hermione replied shocked. 'Harry never shows any affection, she thought. Not that she minded though. She dreamed about this often, usually ending in a tender kiss. Ever since he had saved her from the troll in their first year, she had come to embrace her feelings for the raven haired boy. But what am I? I'm just a bushy haired know-it-all. Harry would never feel the same way, she thought in despair. Plus, it would ruin their friendship.' Her moping was interrupted by the calling of her name.<p>

"Hermione?" asked Harry, an uncertain look on his face. It was time to show some of that stereotypical Gryffindor bravery he was known so well for. He was finally going to ask the angel in front of him to be his girlfriend.

"Yes Harry?" She quickly replied.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Of course you can. I AM your best friend and everything."

"Alright then. I understand if you say no. Just don't let this change anything okay?" He asked.

"Of course Harry. Now spill it."

"Well there's this girl I like. I don't know how to tell her. Can you help me?"

Hermione felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She knew he didn't feel the same way. It was impossible. 'He sees me as the annoying older sister.' "Who is it?" She replied. 'If she couldn't have him, she could at least make sure he was always happy.'

"Well she is smart, pretty, and full of character. She likes me for who I am, not because I am the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. This girl is really special to me. This girl.. This girl is you Hermione Jean Granger." He finally managed to say.

Hermione just stared in shock. Harry likes me? More than just as a friend? The only thing she could think to say was, "Are you serious? Harry you better not be joking with me." She warned.

"Hermione. You know me and words… Well we don't get along too well. I am speaking the honest truth though."

"Oh Harry… You don't know how long I have waited to hear that come out of your mouth. I didn't want to ruin our friendship though. Being in your life was more important than acting on my emotions." She replied tearfully.

"Well Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with happiness.

"Yes. YES! A thousand times yes!" She replied while rushing to hug him. "Now kiss me you silly boy." She said.

They embraced in a tender kiss, and were engulfed in a bright golden light. The new couple heard what sounded like a choir of angels singing, and quickly passed out, still in their loving embrace.

* * *

><p>AN: (another one) Chapters are going to be a tad bit short until I get the hang of this. It shouldn't be too long, but try to be patient. My updating schedule will most likely every week-day, and some weekends. Soccer keeps me very busy. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **Golden Lights Can Change The World**. Viakrr trray (Until tomorrow),

-The Neon Navi


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden Lights Can Change The World**

**Chapter 2:** Why the hell are we glowing?

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. I might be writing the story, but please. Tell me what you would like to be included! It helps a lot. Even though the chapters are short, I am glad to hear that you like the story so far. This chapter we will be getting into the details about the soul bond. I'm going to try to get out two chapters tonight, my treat. I know what it's like waiting on that next chapter, especially if the one before ends on a cliff hanger. Now, here is chapter two of **Golden Lights Can Change The World**!

* * *

><p>'What in the bloody hell just happened?' Harry thought groggily.<p>

"I'm not sure Harry. We need to figure out one thing at a time though. How about we start with where we are first?" replied Hermione, who was fully awake due to waking up early to keep on that tedious study schedule of hers.

"Uhh Hermione. You do know that I didn't say that out loud right?" questioned Harry uncertainly.

"You didn't?" gasped Hermione. 'Can you here this?' He nodded. "We must have some sort of mind communication. Maybe that is what the glowing light was." She replied logically.

"Close, but not exactly right my dear." said a voice from behind them. Harry froze. He knew that voice from somewhere. Then he realized. It was the voice that he heard every time the dementors got too close. Hermione felt his unease and shock, and turned around to face the newcomer. She now knew why Harry was so startled. She had only seen pictures of this woman, courtesy of Harry. But seeing her right in front of her was a totally different thing. Harry slowly turned around, unsure of how to react. He managed to get one word out.

"M-mum?"

"Yes Harry, it's me. The creator sent me to explain what happened, and to give you guidance on how to go about with this life changing opportunity."

"Mum?" was Harry's only reply before rushing into her arms sobbing. Hermione was unsure of what to do until Lily motioned her over to the embrace. They sat there for a few minutes, before finally separating.

"We have a lot to go over" Lily started. "Please try to save all questions until the end. Okay?"

The two confused teens just nodded.

"Excellent. I'll start by going over the golden light. This signifies a soul bond. This means that you are effectively married in the wizarding world. Wait until I am done Hermione" Lily said as the bushy haired girl started to speak. Hermione sat back down. Then Lily started again "Where was I? Oh yes. As you two are now married, you are considered adults now. The underage magic rule doesn't apply to you, and you can request marriage quarters at Hogwarts. This bond is deeper than a familiar bond, like the one you have with Hedwig, or a marriage bond. It binds two people in mind, giving the couple ability to communicate between minds, in heart, which allows the two to feel each other's emotions, and in soul, which binds you together for all eternity. This is the rarest and most sacred of all the bonds possible. To try to separate a pair that is bonded is considered attempted murder, as being separated can kill the bonded. Now you can speak Hermione."

"We are married?" said Hermione in a small voice.

'I knew that it was too good to be true' thought harry sadly.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you ever think that way, ever! We are together for a reason. To be honest, you are the only person I could see myself with. I've dreamed about marrying you since the day you saved me from the troll! I even have the dress picked out! So never even think that I don't want this. I love you Harry James potter!" Hermione said passionately.

"I love you too, Hermione Jean Potter." replied Harry cheekily.

"Well that explains your bond. Now I am going to explain a few things in your life." Lily said. "This is going to be hard to accept at first, but it is the honest truth. Albus Dumbledore is not the great 'leader of the light' everyone sees. In fact, he is a manipulative bastard that thinks he is always right and that he knows best for everyone. He has been running your life ever since we were killed. Because of his suggestion to make the rat our secret keeper, we ended up dead. Ol' Dumbles knew that Peter had the mark. He just wanted us out of the way so he could make you the boy in his prophesy. It isn't even real. The goblins have the real one. That reminds me. Once you leave here, go find Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin. They know Albus for what he really is. Ask her to take you to Gringotts. Once at Gringotts, claim your inheritances. That will legally emancipate you."

"Wait. Inheritances? With an S? As in multiple?" Asked a stunned Harry.

"Yes. You are the heir to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. But let the goblins explain that to you. Also, while at Gringotts, ask Ragnok, who is the current head goblin, for the copy of our will we left with him. It will shed some light on the manipulations of Dumbledore. It is also charmed to show if the other copy of the will has been opened. Trust the goblins Harry. Our family has been friends with them for centuries. But this does not mean that Dumbledore doesn't have any of them under his influence. As soon as you claim your inheritance, change your account manager. I believe there is a goblin by the name of Griphook that you trust?"

"Yes. I met him my first time there."

"Good. After that, go down to the main Potter vault and there should be two trunks- mine and your fathers. Take those with you. After you grab those, look on the bookshelf. There should be a bowl looking thing covered in runes. This is called a Pensive. It lets you view memories. Grab this and the rack of vials next to it. Those hold memories of numerous things that can be used to help you, and a memory of when we did the fedilus ritual. This shows Peter accepting the secret keeper position, and can be used to free Sirius. Also, there is a roll of parchment. Take that with you. It basically says that Peter was the secret keeper, but it is signed by your father and I in blood. That means that we couldn't lie about it, and that our magic was signed into the document. Take all of this to Amelia Bones, who is the DMLE head. She will know what to do."

"Okay mum." Harry answered sadly. "I wish I could stay here with you forever."

"Now Harry, even though we are dead, you still have family. Remus and Sirius are your godfathers. Minerva is your godmother. You are married to Hermione. Don't ever give up on them. They all love you as much as we do."

"Two more things, and then you have to leave. First, the Weasleys. I'm sorry to say this, but your first friend was set up. Molly met you at the muggle entrance into platform 9 ¾. Strange considering that they are pureblooded wizards. And that she couldn't remember the platform number? All another lie. She had five other kids before Ron in Hogwarts, and she suddenly forgets? Nope. Dumbledore set this up so he would have someone to influence you without him having to do it directly. Ron is a jealous, bigoted, lazy, and greedy pig. He forces himself to be around you so he can keep that check rolling in from Dumbledore. Ginny, now there's a natural law break. Allowing Molly bloody Weasley to have a girl. She has been raised since birth that she was going to marry you. Dumbledore signed a marriage contract a few days after our death that said you were to be married to her. That was nullified when you two bonded, thankfully. Molly just wants your money. That's all I can say."

Harry was in shock. The whole thing was set up? He couldn't believe it. But yet, he knew it was true. Reflecting back to instances with Ron, all he noticed now was the gleam in his eyes and the blatant jealously radiating off of him. But instead of the sadness he expected to feel, all he felt was rage. He tensed up and asked through gritted teeth, "What about the rest of the Weasleys? Are they bad too?"

"No Harry, they have no clue of what is going on between their mother and youngest siblings. They are faithful to you. Which brings me to my last point. When you leave this place, you will receive the gifts of the founders. These are vital if you are to win this war on both of these fronts. Once back in the real world, Hogwarts will communicate with you. Trust in its judgment. Now, before you leave. We took out the horcrux in your head. That's why you survived the killing curse on that fateful Halloween night. It was a piece of Voldemort's soul that was planted into you unintentionally. Now, our time here is finished. You have our blessing, my son. Stay true to the ones you love."

"I'll miss you mum. But at least I got to spend this time with you. I love you." He said emotionally.

"I know baby, I know. I love you too. But you have this wonderful witch in your life now. We will meet again one day, but don't make it soon."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. For everything." Hermione said gratefully.

"Hermione, please call me Lily. You are family now. Now go you two, and enjoy life. Good luck!"

There was a flash of golden light, and again, for the second time that day, the new couple slipped into the blackness.

* * *

><p>AN: I know Lily spoke a lot, but it explains what will happen in the next few chapters. Don't worry, the next chapter will be focused almost entirely on Harry and Hermione. Don't forget to R/R, and your ideas are appreciated. Also, if anyone wants to help me out with a few things, PM me. Thank you for your time, and have a good night! Until tomorrow, yours truly,

-The Neon Navi.


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

**Golden Lights Can Change The World  
><strong>

**Chapter 3:** You did what under the school? (Part I)

* * *

><p>AN: Thursday! Ugghhh. After school soccer on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I don't think that will impact my writing schedule, but if it does, you will know why. Anyway, welcome back to **Golden Lights Can Change The World**. Before I begin, I would like to clarify the setting of the first chapter. This starts off in their third year, right after Harry and Hermione rescue Sirius and Buckbeak. They make their way back to the hospital wing, and then our story begins. (I apologize for leaving such an important detail out.) This may not be the most romantic of places to induce a relationship, but in my opinion it shows how much they care for each other. They know that they don't have to make it all flashy and mushy. Also Harry hasn't exactly had the most caring and loving family so far, so it's safe to assume that he wouldn't care. But, as this is a magical reform story, he will have to use some of that fame to get things rolling. Anyway, on to the chapter. Our golden couple will be going off to Gringotts with McGonagall and Lupin. After that, off to the ministry to get Sirius a trial. (This may or may not be in this chapter.) Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke, he felt a warm mass pressed against him. 'Could it have actually been real?' he thought.<p>

"It was real, love. I thought the exact same thing when I woke up. Anyway, how did you sleep?" Hermione replied.

"Considering everything that has happened, I actually got the best sleep I have ever gotten. You being in my arms was also a factor in it."

"Harry, you're a helpless romantic. But I like it. It makes me feel like the most special girl in the world. Anyway, I think we should get a start on our day. The quicker we get started, the quicker we will be done."

"Well first I think we should go back to the tower and get showers. Then we will find McGonagall and Lupin, and tell them what we need to do. Does that sound good?" Harry said questioning.

"Sounds like we have a plan love." agreed Hermione as the couple started for the Gryffindor tower.

30 minutes later, both showered and refreshed, the Potters made their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom. As soon as they knocked, they heard a muffled "enter" before the door swung open revealing their favorite professor. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Good afternoon. How can I help you?" she asked patiently.

"Well professor, it's about Dumbledore. We have a problem and were wondering if you could take us to Gringotts to sort it out." Hermione replied.

"And what could you need there? It is almost the end of the school year. Couldn't it wait?"

"Umm no mam, it really can't." Harry entered the conversation.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?" she asked sternly.

"Because Dumbledore has been running my life for the past 12 years and I am tired of it. He has ruined enough of my life, and I simply will not allow him to do anymore damage."

"How did you find out about all of this?" the Scottish professor asked shocked.

"That is one reason we need to go to Gringotts. So we can sort all of this out. We actually need you to come with us, not only to supervise, but also as a friend. The goblins will explain everything."

"Alright Mr. Potter, you have me convinced. But we need to find another professor to come with us. It is school policy."

"Excellent. We already have one in mind. Do you know where Professor Lupin is?"

"Not offhand, but I can easily find him. Let's try his office first." She walked over to the fire and called him. Suddenly, the graying professor appeared in the flames.

"Minerva. You called?"

"Yes I did. Two of our students need to take a trip to Gringotts and have requested you as the second professor to come with them."

"Well who are those two students?"

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. They have a few things to sort out there, and say that it also involves us."

"Okay, step back. I'm going to come through."

McGonagall stepped back gracefully, and out of the flames came the raggedy figure of Remus Lupin.

"Bambi! What is this I hear about you needing to go to Gringotts?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I would rather not speak about it until we are at Gringotts and sitting in the office of a goblin." Harry said tonelessly.

"Alright then. I can wait until we get there."

The two professors and the two teens walked out of the classroom towards the headmaster's office. Before going up, Hermione quickly asked, "Is he here at the moment? He can't know about this until we at least get back."

"The headmaster is away at a meeting with the minister. He will not be back until later tonight, so we will be fine." Professor McGonagall answered quickly.

"Lead the way then, Minerva." Lupin said.

They approached the gargoyle statue and it leapt aside at the sight of the strict professor. Walking up the stairs, the door opened (like its magical or something!) and the group stepped inside. Not wasting any time, they walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing the bag of floo powder, Professor McGonagall told them, "Our destination is the Leaky Cauldron. Put the hoods up on your robes so people won't recognize you. I will go first, then Hermione, then Harry, and Professor Lupin will follow our rear." We are to also walk like this to Gringotts."

She stepped into the fire, which was now glowing green, and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and she vanished with a swirl of flames.

The trio still left soon followed, and Harry actually ended up in the right place this time. They quickly walked to the back room, where the entrance to Diagon alley was. Professor McGonagall briskly walked to the brick wall, and tapped the order. The wall sprang open, (again, like magic or something!) and they made their way over to the marble building.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry! I couldn't do as much as I wanted to on this chapter today. But I finished at my minimum of 1,000 words, so I will post this. It's basically a filler chapter before I get out a super-chapter, which I plan to do tomorrow. This also clarified some of the confusion we had with the year and setting. I hope you enjoy this, and I really appreciate the time you take to read my story. Next chapter will be epic, I promise. Reviews are great, and help a lot. Hell, even P/M's are good enough. Tell me if you want to help in some way. Weither it be giving ideas, or just advice on things you like, ill try to incorporate it into the story. Thank you, and have a good (insert time of day here)!

-The Neon Navi


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

**Golden Lights Can Change The World**

**Chapter 3 pt. 2:** You did what under the school?

* * *

><p>AN: Welcome back! I'm terribly sorry for the filler chapter. I ran out of time last night, and I wanted to get you guys a chapter out. But that means that this chapter is going to be pretty freakin' epic. (in terms of events, not 150k+ words. Now this chapter includes a trip to Gringotts (pt. 1) Enjoy!

As the group entered the marble building, they were met by a goblin. "Mr. Potter and company?" the unnamed goblin asked.

"That's us. How did you know?" Harry questioned, a curious look on his face.

"The Potter house has been friends of the goblin nation for centuries. It was only a matter of time before you showed up. Plus, the fact that we have an entry charm keyed to your blood signature also helps."

"That explains a lot. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Ragnok. I am head of the London branch of Gringotts. Plus, in the note your parents left me it asked for me to meet you personally so we can go over their will because they were sure that Dumbledore wouldn't have informed you of anything. So, here I am." Explained Ragnok. "If you all would follow me, we can get started. I am sure you have another stop planned after this if our records are right."

"How did you know about our second stop? Not even the Professors know about that yet." Hermione questioned sternly.

"Don't you worry Lady Potter, everything will be explained shortly. Now, hold all questions until we reach my office, as not all of the goblins are as loyal to us. Some of them think that Dumbledore will save them and gain them equal rights. So the less they can find out, the easier it will be for you to start all of the things you wish to do before word gets out."

Following the goblin, they made it to an onyx door. "My private office. It will give us the privacy we need for this discussion." The goblin quickly explained as he opened the large door. Shutting it securely, he offered the four humans a seat. After taking his place in his own seat, he turned and addressed them. "Now, where do you want to begin? We have a few major things to go over. We have your soul bond, your inheritance, the reading of your parents will, and what we have been able to piece together about Dumbledore. Where do you want to start?"

"Soul bond? Are you sure?" exclaimed the two shocked professors.

"We already know about it. that is how we found out to come here." Harry replied for the two of them.

"Really? Well that saves time. If I may ask, who was your guide?"

"Of course. It was my mother, Lily. It was nice to finally meet her in person, even though it was in a spiritual world."

"You saw Lily?" Professor Lupin managed to whisper out.

"Yes. She misses us all but says that she doesn't expect us for a long time. She also told me not to let you run off like you did after they died."

"I won't Harry. I need to be here for you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a lot to do. May I suggest we read the will first?" Ragnok recommended.

"That sounds like a good place to start. Go ahead, Ragnok." Harry stated patiently.

The head goblin pulled out a roll of parchment, and started to read. "The last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. To Remus Lupin, we leave 100,000 gallons and a house near the Potter Manor, as this is where we wish for you to raise Harry. To Sirius Black, we leave the custody of Harry James Potter and give access to our vaults in order to raise him. If Sirius is unable to raise Harry because he confronted our betrayer, he is to go to Minerva McGonagall. If she is unavailable, he is to go to the Longbottoms, followed by the Bones, and the Tonks. He is not, we repeat NOT to go to his aunt Petunia Dursley and uncle Vernon Dursley under any circumstance. If there is a reason for any of the people mentioned above not being able to take care of him, he is to go to under the care of the Lovegoods. And if none of the names listed above are able to raise harry, we will see you soon. Anyway, we leave the rest of the potter fortune to Harry James Potter, and allow him to claim his head of house status at the age of eleven. Do not allow Dumbledore to be his guardian, be it parental or magical, at all costs. He is a manipulative bastard that will ruin his life even more. We swear on our magic that we were perfectly healthy when writing this will. Also, we sign it in blood to make sure it is airtight. So mote it be."

"What the bloody hell is that bastard playing at! He completely ignored their last wishes! I will kill him if he tries to run your life anymore Harry." Remus growled dangerously. You could see the wolf side of him coming out to protect his cub.

"That.. Was, well shocking to say the least." Hermione said lightly.

"It's all in the past now. There is nothing we can do about it. just continue on, and bring that old git down hard." Stated Harry coolly

Wise words, Mr. Potter. Now, would you like to claim your inheritance?" complimented Ragnok.

"Yes I would. What do I have to do?"

"It is very simple. All you have to do is cut across your palm and let some blood drop onto this book. It will tell you the main houses you are related to and inherit. Ready?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with."

He drug the goblin crafted blade across his palm, and allowed a few drops to fall onto the large tome. The cut quickly sealed, but Harry didn't notice as he was staring at the writing that was appearing on the paper. It read,

Lord Harry James Potter

Soul bonded status: completed.

Soul bonded to: Lady Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger

Heir to the Most ancient and noble house of Potter

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff

"I'm heir to all four of the founders.. Does that mean I own Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you also own the area around it including Hogsmade. You own numerous properties spread across the world, and are the richest couple in the world."

"Richest couple? How much money do we have?" Hermione managed to squeak out.

"Well the total estimated amount of gallons is 1.5 billion."

"1.5 billion! Are you serious?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"No, Sirius is your godfather." The goblin joked. "And yes, I am completely serious. Now, would you like to see your vaults? After that there is two more things for us to do."

"Lead the way." replied Harry.

"Yes my Lord."

"Ragnok, we will have none of that. You said my family has always been friends of the goblins, and I would like to continue that tradition. Please call me Harry for now on."

"Allright my lo- Harry."

As they followed Ragnok to the carts to get to the vaults, Harry asked, "Are there dragons guarding the vaults? Hagrid said there might be."

"The most ancient and noble houses have dragons guarding them. The Potters refused to have a dragon guard theirs, as they considered it inhumane. Instead they decided to make it impossible to enter unless you were a goblin or blood related."

The group consisting of an animagus, a werewolf, a goblin, and the soul bonded couple reached and climbed into a cart and began their descent to the ancient vaults miles under the earth.

* * *

><p>AN: I had to split this chapter up. I'm planning on making it a three part chapter, as we still have going through the vaults, receiving each founders' gift, and going over the manipulations of the old geezer. Tomorrow will host a longer chapter, as I will have free time. Today was constant activity. Blah. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. R/R please! Thanks,

-The Neon Navi


	5. IntermissionNotice

A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for my failure to keep up with my schedule. I got swamped with everything going on, and on top of that I went through a storm of bottled up emotions. I'm back on top of all this, and I plan to continue **Golden Lights Can Change the World**. Just not at this moment. I'm working on a pretty interesting piece of Fanfiction at the moment, focusing on a fem!Harry/?, and an fem!OC/Daphne G. Not what you see every day, but when it's up, try to read it. The untitled fic has the usual aspects of one of my stories (not much to go by, but I have about 50 pages of plot outlines and summaries in my folder). I am going to update this story in the next week (most likely sooner just giving me time) so watch out. We aren't done with Harry and Hermione yet!

Yours truly,

-The Neon Navi


End file.
